Character Profile: Kelly Poole
- . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Kelly Poole' . PLAYER: . Sultry_PieGirl_Kelly, . ROLE: . Guest / Resident, . __IN: . #___-B00230-0723989-24KP, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Irish-American / Polish-American, FROM: . Nashua, NH USA, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- Grocery Store, :::::::: -- Shoe Store, :::::::: -- Music Teacher, :::::::: -- High-End Shoe Outlet, :::::::: -- Victoria's Secret Outlet, :::::::: -- Coach Outlet, :::::::: -- Music Teacher at St Abbot's, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Samantha Poole, - (Sister), :::::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Samantha Poole,- (Sister), :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Lady Christina Madison, :::::::: -- Lady Sarah Flynn, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Jenny Paulson, :::::::: -- Ashley Trainer, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . HAIR: . Brunette, Long and Curly, EYES: . 1 Blue - 1 Green, HEIGHT: . 5' 7", . . . ---- 'Background:' Kelly came to the Islands as a guest of the Madison Family. She then tried to find employment in the islands so she could stay as a permanent resident. Working first in a grocery store for Corporate workers, then moving to a job in a shoe store catering both to locals and workers. Eventually she found work as a music teacher in a school for the locals, but the pay was too low and she eventually had to find other primary employment. By this time the Islands had been established as a playground for the rich and famous and the shopping venues followed. Kelly found work in a high-end shoe outlet, finding the right heels for starlets. From there she moved on to working in the new Victoria's Secret Outlet in the Islands. After fitting people for bras got old a job opened up managing a Coach Outlet. She managed the Coach store for several years until a position as a professor of Music opened up at St Abbot's. Always on the hunt for a guy or girl with money. . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Pink JEEP ''Wrangler'' 4X4, :::::::: -- ____ __________ Scooter, :::::::: -- ____ __________ Speedboat, . . - - "Kelly's Vehicles" - - . . . . . ---- 'Housing:' __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' . __________ . :::::::: -- 4 Cats, :::::::: -- 2 Dogs, :::::::: -- 2 Horses, . - - - "Kelly's Pets" - - - . . . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . __ . . - - - - "Kelly Poole" - - - - - . . . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- WAMmers --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:St Abbots Category:WAMmers Category:Looners Category:Shiners Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:PARTY